


Isn't Too Late

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: Buck: I can't sleep.Eddie: Serves you right.Buck: Sex makes me sleepy.Eddie: I'll help. (in a way) 🤷🏻
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196
Comments: 24
Kudos: 221





	Isn't Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Oliver's fault for posting that insta stories.
> 
> https://teambuddie-118.tumblr.com/post/623797403638759424

Buck knows the moment he made the decision, it was a bad one. And now he is literally paying for it. 

Tossing and turning under his cover, Buck settles on his side, facing Eddie who has long been dead to the world. Jealousy starting to brew deep inside his gut. How could Eddie sleeps and leave him alone in his insomniac misery. 

Eddie looks tired but at peace, yet Buck doesn't care. When Eddie proposed to him, he knows what he was getting himself into. Insomniac Buck included. 

Buck boops the tip of Eddie's nose. When it fails to elicit any reaction from his husband, Buck then proceeds to ruffle Eddie's hair which are getting longer. The infamous floof is making their comeback. 

"Evan, the love of my life, the other father for my son, please, go the fuck to sleep." Eddie's voice thick with sleep, not appreciating Buck's antics beside him. 

"But I can't." Buck whines before he plops onto Eddie's chest, taking in the musk there that is ever so comforting. 

"Regretting that coffee yet?" Eddie asks with eyes still shut closed, but his fingers start to card through Buck's unruly curls. 

"I am. Why didn't you stop me?" Buck complains without merit, fingers poking accusingly on Eddie's chest. 

If he has the energy, Eddie would roll his eyes incredulously. "I did. But I remember someone told me, "turns out, it ISN'T too late for coffee" when it was already late in the evening." 

Eddie has spent his whole day off running errands and fixing things for Abuela, doing all the labour works. Buck, ever the favourite grandson, only needed in the kitchen helping Abuela cooked, never break a sweat.

"It was too late." Buck admits forlornly. Abuela's coffee was just too tempting for Buck not to fix a second cup. Okay, maybe a fifth one, but who is counting. 

Apparently his brain does. Now fully fueled with caffeine in his system, his brain just wouldn't shut down. 

"And I am sleepy. So long and goodnight, my little owl." Eddie cranes his neck to kiss the top of Buck's crown before settling into his pillow with a hum. The hand carding through Buck's hair effectively stilted. 

Buck huffs in annoyance. It's not fair. Eddie should has willow in melancholy together with him. Suddenly an idea pops into his caffeine addled mind. 

"I know few things that usually put me straight to sleep." Buck quips with sultry notes in his voice, slowly rustling under the bed when Eddie groans. 

"Evan, no." Eddie grabs Buck's hand from traveling further under Eddie's sweatpants. Eddie really doesn't have anymore energy to muster after repairing Abuela's backyard fences and trimming all the bushes. 

Buck sulks even more. 

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Buck shifts and try to wiggle his hand free from Eddie's hold, preparing to take his own sweatpants off. 

"No, Evan. You are not to masturbate beside me." Eddie tightens his grip on Buck's wrist, preventing him from wiggling out of his sweatpants. 

"But sex always makes me sleepy." Buck whines, totally dejected at Eddie shooting down the only solution for his distress. 

Eddie can't argue with that, thinking back to how pliant Buck had been after their love making. Eddie himself has used sex against Buck in order to tone down his ever-present energy level. Sue him. Pliant Buck is a cute Buck. 

"If I give you a hand job, promise me you'll sleep soon after." Eddie tries to compromise. Eddie loves Buck with all his heart, but now he craves sleep more than ever. 

"Only if you make it good." Buck grins teasingly, anticipation stewing deep in his gut. 

"Oh, you know I would." 

Eddie yanks down the cover from both of them before taking off his husband's sweatpants and throws the pair onto the floor, leaving Buck in all of his glory. 

Eddie starts to delicately stroke Buck's hip and thigh, mesmerized at how little touch made his cock stirs to life. 

"Uh." Buck's eyes brimming with excitement.

As Eddie slowly dragged his blunt nails on the inside of Buck's inner thigh, he starts to squirm in delight and wanting. 

"Touch me, please. Eddie." Buck wiggles, trying to get Eddie's fingers to touch his now fully harden member. 

Eddie is tired, but he doesn't do things half-heartedly, and Buck deserves the best, even if it is just a hand job. 

After slathering a good amount of precum in his hand, Eddie grasps Buck's cock firmly before giving it a tentative stroke from head to the base. 

"Oof... Eddie... Uhh." Buck pants with heavy breath as Eddie gives him a few more slow strokes. 

But it wasn't enough. Buck wants more.

"Haaa... Ahhh...faster..Edd." Buck cries, struggling to speak against the desire to come as he tries to grind faster against Eddie's calloused palm. 

If he is not that tired, Eddie would love to have a little bit more of role playing and edging before giving Buck what he wants. But now, Eddie is too sleepy and he obviously doesn't want to fall asleep while giving his husband a hand job. If he did, he sure will never hear the end of it. Plus, it is definitely not a very good conversation starter, not he will let it happen.

Eddie starts to increase the speed, resulting Buck to lean further on his back while writhing around when the sensation got to much. 

"Ahh...ahhh.....haaaa." Buck moans, the tell tale sign of euphoria dancing around him. This only make Eddie to quicken his stroke, pushing Buck to his edge. 

"Come for me, sweetheart." Eddie coaxes, hand never falter in pace. "Come."

"Ah...ahhh...Eddie..uhhgnnn." As if on commands, Buck starts to spill into Eddie's hand with few short and thick bursts. 

Buck immediately relaxed into the bed, totally wiped out, looking all dreamy while swishing through the orgasmic high. 

As expected, Buck is totally pliant and soft when Eddie cleans them up, looking all droopy-eyes. 

He is already half asleep when Eddie pulls up the cover again and tuck it around his husband. 

"Sleep tight, my little owl." He can't help but to lean down and kiss Buck's temple before settling beside him and pulls Buck into his chest, engulfing his husband with his arm and tangling their legs together.

Buck just hum in content, finally lulled into calm and peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is thirst-trapping me. Send help. 
> 
> And kudos or kind comments while you do so. 
> 
> My boring tumblr: Cirrius-Akiyo


End file.
